Let Us HUNT!
by XeeHarlow
Summary: Harlow is a new hunter. Passing her test for her license was only the beginning of her biggest challenge. For a team, she has devoted her dual swords to her two best friends...who also are already at G rank and 5 years or 500 hours in RL in the business. Can she gain the respect of fellow hunters and of the guild while finally catching up to her pals?
1. Chapter 1

UNKNOWN TITLE BECAUSE IM A LAZY HUNTER:

I couldn't believe I made it. Finally I was a hunter. Me, just a weird 18 year old girl who was persuaded to take the test by my two best guy friends. AND I PASSED! First try and everything. The boys wouldn't believe it when I walked out with my license to hunt and kill just like they do. There was only one problem though; they have been hunting for 5 years longer than me. They each have armor to surpass and destroy just about everything in their way. While I only got the silly Mafumofu armor that every hunter gets.

I walked out of the testing room with pride and found my friends waiting for me. One of them was Rem, who I liked to call my big brother. He stood taller than all the other hunters in the room. With brown hair and light green eyes, he looked straight at me and raised a thumb in question. I held my license behind my back and bowed my head as I walked towards him. As I got through the crowd of people, I could finally see my other friend, MAG. He was tall as well, but could still be close enough to normal height. He looked at me with concern flowing from his dark brown eyes threw his long brown hair. "Harlow? How did you do, dear?"

My golden eyes looked up at them as I smiled slowly and held my license in front of me. "I passed!"

They both yelled extremely loud and high fived over my head. With high fives to me, they lead me towards the training school to gain my weapons and armor. The man behind the desk smiled at me as he handed me my new bone weapons, and nodded to the boys. As I walked out with my new belongings, the boys fell over laughing.

"Dude…Do you remember…" Mag started, holding his sides as he gasped for breath

"Totally…man we looked so…" Rem agreed, leaning back to keep himself from falling.

I rolled my eyes and blushed into a new red, "Shut up, guys. I'm new okay?"

"SHE HAS A BONE KRIS!" Mag hollered, unable to control his obnoxious laugh.

Quickly I walked into my own room set up for me by the guild. I laid out each of my new weapons on the floor and tried to decide which I would specialize in. Mag stood against the door frame and watched me silently. I put the bows and the hammers into the chest that was behind me. I picked up the iron lance and shield, testing the weight compared to my strength. As the lance slowly aimed for the floor, Mag swooped in and held the lance in the middle as I blushed. He shook his head with a coy smile and said, "Maybe not yet."

"Yeah didn't think so ether." I mumbled as I set it in the chest. I looked towards the great sword and knew I couldn't handle it. My gaze fell onto Mag who held onto the bone scythe set. My hands hovered over the set before grabbing it and flipping them with ease. A large smile spread on my face as pride shone from his eyes.

"Guess these will be your main weapons?" He said, looking at me softly

"Until im strong enough for a great sword." I whispered

"And maybe another foot taller." Mag twisted his finger around a lock of my light brown curly hair and let it fall softly.

I couldn't help but say, "With a better armor, anything but Kirin."

Mag's lower lip dropped like a sad puppy, "but Kirin is cute."

"And slutty." I rolled my eyes, "I am a hunter, not a view for male hunters."

He took a step closer, "What if I am the only one who sees it?"

"That kills the idea of it being a armor, Sweetie." I smiled leaning in a bit, "Don't you want me to be able to handle myself?"

"Always wanted a girl in distress."

"You'll have your fair share of that with me."

"Defiantly." He said looking at my armor which laid on the bed. "That thing is ugly."

"And wont be lasting long."

"As in getting new one, or falling off you?" He raised his eyebrows softly, looking at me.

I blushed, "New one…Here he comes." I sighed as the sound of Rem's feet came towards my door. Like usual, Mag and I took a step away from each other.

Rem walked in a smiled at me, "You picked the dual swords, sweet! We gotta tell the blacksmith that he will need to keep us up to date with the latest dual swords then."

"I believe I still have time till then, Rem." I said in a huff, sitting on my bed.

Mag looked at me curiously, "Not planning on going to the training school first ill take it?"

My shoulders shrugged, " you two have been doing this for years, and ill have you for all my guild missions. We can make me some awesome armor and weapons while showing me how to fight proper. That's all the training I need."

"Not exactly," Rem said leaning on the wall, "We both did the training first then guild missions. Yeah it was with crap armor and weapons, but we got a feel for basic monsters and you need that…"

"No, I think she needs to go on a guild mission with us." Said Mag quickly, "If she cant handle, then she must promise to do the training missions."

"Deal!" I said with a cheer. As I grabbed for my armor, Mag stopped my hand.

"It takes a day for the paperwork to process. We will hunt at dawn, so you might want to read up."

"What are we fighting then, Mag?" Rem asked

Mag gave us both a devilish grin and a sneaky eye as he said, "Lets start her off with the most basic monster, a true foe by the guilds standards. The Giadrome in the snowy mountains."


	2. Chapter 2

Next Morning:

I walked into the guild hall, completely eaten by my ugly Mafumofu armor. The hood was itchy and annoying while the suit made me feel like I was engulfed in fur from all monsters. I touched the tips of the Bone Scythes that were on my back. They weren't sharp, nor dull, but sturdy. I blushed a bit as I took a seat at the table that sat in the morning. The women looked at me quickly but went back to preparing the job lists for the day. My fingers tapped the table softly as I waited for the boys to arrive.

A large man walked towards the table and sat down to my right. I turned to look at him, but met my face to the large skull on his shoulder. I assumed it was some kind of elder dragon bone, but couldn't tell which one. I moved a bit to see the rest of the armor. It appeared to be made of bones from a Tigrex (well at least what Mag showed me to be Tigrex) and long black cloths with a red trim. The man's face was covered by a hood and then a scary mask. Attached to his back was a beautiful long sword that I had seen before.

"Hey Rem." I said coolly, not letting him know I was frightened by the mask.

He slammed a hand on the table and used the other to remove the mask, "What gave it away?"

"You brought your Wyvern Blade…the Camellia right?" I smiled softly, "You showed it to me last week before a quest.

Rem unattached it to his back and placed it on the table. The sheath was beautiful enough as it was. Made of Silver Rathalos shells and scales, it glistened in the faint light. He handed it to me and I unsheathed the sword which almost fell to the floor. There were three little blades that appeared from the head of the sword that made my skin shiver in beauty. The handle was red which I assumed the blacksmith threw in. Rem's voice said coolly, "Made with blazing fire sac…which…"

"Gives it fire powers, right?" he nodded, "Why haven't you filled the two spaces with a jewel?"

Rem Shrugged, "Didn't need it." The bell rang from the entrance door and a man walked in and walked to our table. With a tsk, Rem stood, "I thought I told you not to match me, Mag."

Mag removed his mask and laughed obnoxiously, "All the more reason to wear it, my friend." He patted Rem's back and commented, "Little heavy for you, Harlow?"

I struggled to re-sheath the sword, "Just a bit." Rem took the blade from my hands and covered it with ease as I mentioned, "Must you two look like you're out to scare children?"

"We are out to scare monsters, Harlow." Mag said, ruffling the hair on my hood, "Children count also I guess."

Rem coughed lightly, "You forgot something, Harlow."

I looked at him with confusion and my face gained color, "I need to post the mission! Oh crap I forgot!" And ran over to the nice lady with a pink bandana. She explained that it would cost 100z for the quest, but allowed the boys to take on the mission if they wanted to. As she posted it on the board, the boys flew over and accepted the terms. Mag tapped my shoulder and said, "Buy potions and stuff?"

"She said they will have some in the box when we get there." I said, sure of myself.

"You will need more, dear."

I smiled cheesy like, "Not if I have you to protect me!"

His dark eyes rolled dramatically and he pushed me towards the stall, "Buy some potions and stones to sharpen those blades."

With a quick exchange, I ran to the exit door, "Ready now?"

My boys looked at each other for a minute and nodded.

SNOWY MOUNTAINS CAMP

"Alrighty, so it looks like there are potions, stones, a hot drink, oh and a map in here!" I chirped, adding it to my pockets. "What are these bullets doing here?"

"Gunners." The boys said in unison. They began to walk away, and I ran to catch up. We walked into the next area and I was in awe. Large monsters that seemed tame walked around as the boys walked past. There was a large mountain to one side of the view and what seemed to be a lake on the other. I caught back up with the boys and grabbed onto Mag's sleeve like a child.

"What are those things?" I whispered, afraid they would hear me.

"Popos? Harmless unless provoked. We usually avoid them unless on a mission for them." Mag replied, smiling down at me.

I looked ahead for Rem, but couldn't see him. Mag pointed up at the mountain and I found Rem climbing up steps that looked to lead into a cave. I glanced at the map and said, "Why don't we just go through two?"

"Shortcut, Harlow." Mag said, starting to climb. I trailed after him, and was able to make it up alone. The boys waited what seemed to be forever for me to climb the final step. Mag whispered, "Rookie girl."

"Shut up you!" I snapped, having to stop and catch my breath.

"Okay miss map, we are going into area four. Just so you can keep up."

They both took a vile from their bags and drank it down. I noticed it was red and found my hot drinks. Taking one, I tried to be as smooth as them. However, I began to choke quickly. The boys laughed and warned me against it. Suddenly, I felt my skin warm up as if the sun had graced my skin for the first time in a long while. My cheeks reddened but I ignored it. We all walked into the cave and the chill began to set in. My skin couldn't tell, but the ice hanging from the roof was proof enough of the coldness.

"Normally, I would have you sit and harvest," Mag began, "But you will need all the time you can get for this mission. Now, there are these little monsters called Giaprey which are the smaller version of the Giadrome. They don't take as much to kill, but come in packs."

Rem started climbing another set of steps, "And there will be a couple with the Giadrome. Don't worry about them. We will take them out while you try the Drome."

"Exactly, but if you were alone, they would be in your way."

We crossed into area five and I saw what Mag called Vespoids flying around. They pushed me past them and told me to take a deep breath as we went into area six. There were no longer caves but instead I looked out into the neighboring mountains. The air was clean and cold while I saw a few Anteka running around. The boys stretched a bit and lead me into the next are which they claimed would hold the giadrome. I took another deep breath and followed them into the similar open area.

The area was mainly barren, except for the enemy. Standing there were three blue monsters all looking like thin deformed people with an extreme amount of teeth. Two of them were small, but the third was large and had a blue fin on his head in a bright blue. He did a minor roar and came after me. I pulled out my dual swords and charged him. As he tried to get his teeth into me, I slashed and cut his chest. He hopped over me quickly and tried to strike me from behind. I dodged it and went for his tail. The tail side swiped me and sent me to the snow. I looked over for my comrades and they were sitting down at the end of the cliff…with a BBQ going.

"Boys, don't you think you should be FIGHTING NOW?" I yelled, dodging the beast and hitting him again with my weapon.

"We killed our two, time for lunch!" Mag said, twirling the BBQ spit slowly over the flame.

Rem nodded, "Besides, you're doing well."

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed, attacking my enemy with a barrage of slashes. The beast managed to peck me on the back and I crawled away from him. He then aimed for the boy's and Mag sighed, "You got this bro?"

"Nah, I'll help Harlow, you distract it." He said, running to my side. Suddenly his voice was urgent, "Harlow, drink one of your potions, it'll fix you."

I nodded and opened the drink slowly. With a few deep gulps, I managed to kill off the potion. The wound on my back began to fade and I felt good enough to stand. I looked over to where Mag was and he was simply running around it as it aimed for his face. I picked up my weapons and ran towards them with fury. I managed to do another barrage of attacks with speed I had never had before. The Giadrome fell to the ground with a large smack, made one last weak roar, and lay down dead.

My comrades cheered for joy as they tackled me. I fell onto the snow with a cheer as the balloon shone a light on us, letting us know someone would come for us momentarily.

"Get your carves!" Mag said with haste as I wandered over to the fallen foe. I leaned over and began to carve from its body.

Suddenly, a terrifying roar exploded into the skies as a shadow passed overhead. The boys looked at me then to the skies. "No…not today." Rem said, looking nervous.

"Let's kill it!" Mag ran towards the eighth area.

"No, MAG!" Rem called, running behind him.

I gathered my stuff quickly and headed after them, but felt a rumble in the ground which left me on my knees. My eyes widened as I turned around slowly to the source of the rumble. My lips quivered with fear as the name tried to escape my lips, "Ti…Ti…"

"TIGREX!" Mag screamed, sword in hand as he ran into the face of the monster. A green smoke began to seep into the area as I lost sight of him. I could hear his yells to the skies, though. "NO LET ME KILL IT FIRST!"

Next thing I knew, we were back in the camp and Mag was running back to the village in a rage. Rem patted my head and said, "Good Work Hunter" before following him.


End file.
